Certain optical fibers can be used as fiber amplifiers or fiber lasers.
Fiber amplifiers are typically used to amplify an input signal. Often, the input signal and a pump signal are combined and passed through the fiber amplifier to amplify the signal at the input wavelength. The amplified signal at the input wavelength can then be isolated from the signal at undesired wavelengths.
Raman fiber lasers can be used, for example, as energy sources. In general, Raman fiber lasers include a pump source coupled to a fiber, such as an optical fiber, having a gain medium with an active material. Energy emitted from the pump source at a certain wavelength λp, commonly referred to as the pump energy, is coupled into the fiber. As the pump energy interacts with the active material in the gain medium of the fiber, one or more Raman Stokes transitions can occur within the fiber, resulting in the formation of energy within the fiber at wavelengths corresponding to the Raman Stokes shifts that occur (e.g., λs1, λs2, λs3, λs4, etc.).
Typically, a Raman fiber laser is designed so that the energy formed at one or more Raman Stokes shifts is substantially confined within the fiber. This can enhance the formation of energy within the fiber at one or more higher order Raman Stokes shifts. Often, the fiber is also designed so that at least a portion of the energy at wavelengths corresponding to predetermined, higher order Raman Stokes shifts (e.g., λsx, where x is equal to or greater than one) is allowed to exit the fiber.